As a conventional electromagnetic wave-shielding tape, a conductive sheet having a conductive adhesive layer on one side of a foil of metal such as aluminum and copper has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In order to prevent occurrence of short circuit due to contact of such a conductive sheet with another conductive body, or the like, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film is laminated as an insulating resin layer on a side without a conductive adhesive layer of the conductive sheet to impart improvement of giving insulating properties to one side of the conductive sheet. By bonding a release film to the conductive adhesive layer, the handleability is improved.
In recent years, a display operation panel (i.e., touch panel) is applied to a smartphone, a portable game console, a ticket selling machine, or the like, and a conductive sheet is used for electrical continuity between a display operation face and a back face thereof. In order to prevent occurrence of short circuit due to unintended contact of such a conductive sheet with another conductive body such as a metal housing, an insulating resin film is laminated on one side to impart insulating properties to the side. When the display operation face of the display operation panel and the back face are electrically continuous using such a conductive sheet, an attempt has been made to cover an outer edge of the display operation panel so that the insulating resin film of the conductive sheet is outside. In this case, in order to improve quality of an image viewed through the display operation panel or prevent a reduction in image visibility, an attempt has been made to color the insulating resin film itself in black or form a black printing layer on the insulating resin film so that the insulating resin film of the conductive sheet serves as a black frame.